Sun&Moon
by BeautiffulFanFic91
Summary: The night of Edward and Bella's wedding,she panics and comes to the realization that Edward might me right! Maybe she wasn't as ready for this as she thought! So who does she run too? Her trusty old ( I would walk through fire and swim through a lake of boiling lava because I am so in love with you) friend/fail safe, Jacob Black.
1. Cold Feet

**BELLA AND EDWARDS HONEYMOON:)**

**( through my eyes) **

**Anyways, Here I GO! **

**PPPPP.S I Super suck at grammar and puncuation.I hope everyone can read this alright.**

**Whew! **

**I can finally breath! **

**I can slouch and mumble,fumble,trip over my own feet. My cheeks can finally relax and loose the permenant blush they have held for hours. **

**My hair can be frizzy and all over the place. My make up can run and give me day old racoon eyes. **

**The first and last day I would ever have to be perfect...**

**The wedding was over! **

**All I had to look forward now was the HONEYMOON:)**

**I slouched in Alice's make up chair,in the cullen bathroom, rubbing my sore and tired feet. I had been in my wedding heels all day. I couldn't wait to slip back into my sneakers. The bathroom was eerily quiet,compared to all the hustle and bustle of the last three weeks,the last few years actually. But that is another few stories ;) ( **_**lol, like my foreshadowing? hehe)**_

**There are so many thoughts running through my head right now. It still hadnt dawned on me that I was actually someones wife! There is a ring on my finger and a piece of paper binding me to someone for the rest of my life! well, divorce can fix that. Anyways, I was married! **

**I felt the blush returning to my face,this time burning like lava. I was married! And married people...**

**Before I could finish my thougth,Alice came flitting in the room. **

**" Ok, your all set!" She said in her usual ' Alicey way' :) Her face quickly fell and she rushed to my side when she seen mine. **

**" Are you ok, Bella? Are you not feeling well? " **

**I shook my head and put on a fake but convincing smile. **

**" Fine" I squeezed through my fake smile. " Just nervous" **

**Her face lit up again.**

**" You will be alright,Bella. Its natural to be nervous and feel all sorts of crazy emotions after such a beautiful but hectic day" **

**" Just breath", she said,hopping up and bouncing to the door.**

**She pivoted towards me before leaving the room. **

**" Bella?" she said, in that motherly Alice way.**

**I took a deep sarcastic breath. **

**" Ok! Ok! Alice" I said,fake smiling again. **

**" Good!, Im going to see if everything is ready for your trip"**

**I nodded and thankfully she bounded downwtairs before she could see the full blown panic attack I was having. **

**I raced to the bathroom sink and splashed water on my face. This cant be happening the eve of my Honeymoon. **

**HONEYMOON.**

**The realization that I was going to be bedded by my HUSBAND in just a few short hours was too much. **

**I shakily made my way back to the chair and put my head between my knees. Edward taught me that to get over being dizzy from his running. **

**I quickly recoverd when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I heard someone blow their nose and I instantly knew..**

**My Mother! **

**Her nose and eyes were red as rudolphs. I shook my head. **

**" Oh mom! " **

**She looked up at me,wiping her dripping nose.**

**" What? a mother is entitled to crying non stop for hours at her daughters wedding. You will see someday"**

**I rolled my eyes and tried to block that last comment from my mind. I can't think about that again. My mom would call 911 if she sees my reaction. **

**She walked over to the sink and washed her hands,then turned and stared at me. **

**" So beautiful" she said,smiling,her eyes tearing up again. **

**" Come on mom,I got married 4 and a half hours ago".**

**She straightened up and sucked the sadness back. " Your right, your right!" **

**distracting herself,she came behind me and started helping me remove all the bobby pins that were embedded in my hair and probably in my scalp. lol**

**" Sooo where is he taking you?" **

**I looked up at her in the mirror,comfused. **

**" On your honeymoon silly" she said, rolling her eyes and smiling.**

**" You need some sleep baby" she said,combing through my hair and still smiling.**

**Oh no! Here it comes again. I braced myself for the panic,but Alice danced through the door just in time. **

**" Ok,everything is set!" She smiled hugely at my mom. **

**(**_**i cant do this) **_

**" Renee,why don't we go downstairs and let Bella get dressed" **

**Renee agreed. She kissed the back of my head. **

**" I love you baby, see you down stairs" **

**I nodded. **

**" Bella,your going away dress in on Edwards Bed. Get dressed and come down stairs, the car is waiting"**

**I can't do this. **

**The panic was too much! I wasn't ready for all of this! **

**I have to get away. But how?**

**I was pacing around the bathroom like a mad woman. I only have a few minutes to figure out something before someone comes to get me..**

**I ran to Edwards bedroom and threw on my regular clothes and shoes. **

_**JACOB!**_** my mind screamed. Alice couldn't see anything in the future when Jacob was involved.**

**Much as I loved Edward...I just couldn't do this right now! **

*****_**calling jacob***_** " Come on Jake pick up.**

**" Hello?" The rough sound of his voice made me feel better instantly. **

**" Jake, I need you to come and get me,NOW!" **

**" Bella, I...Wha?...**

**He was confused, didn't know what to say.**

**I couldn't blame him:/ **

**" Wait a second,didn't you just get married?"**

**I growled audibly**

**" Grrrr,YES Jake,now please come and get me...I need you" **

**The time was ticking by so fast it seemed. **

**" Jake, HELLO?" **

**He sighed audibly,as if he knew this was a bad decision.**

**" Ok, meet me in the back of the house,I can carry you throught woods and then we can go to my place."**

**I hung up the phone,slung my bag over my shoulder and crept downatairs.**

**My heart broke when I passed the giant window and seed Edward standing by our getaway car. He looked so proud and happy. **

**But I couldnt think about that right now. My objective was getting away. **

**Finally, I made it to the big glass back door. My heart froze when I see the lit up wooden dance floor. The backyard was still glowing someone would forsure see me. I didn't care. I popped the door open and ran like hell towards the woods. Almost busting my ass on the slick dance floor. **

**The woods were dark and muggy. Eventhough Victoria was dead,it seemed like she was still going to pop out on me. Every little stick break make me almost cry out. I wondered aimlessly through the dark woods,calling for jake.**

**" Jacob? where the hell are you?" **

**" Jake?"**

**After a while of walking it seemed,I was almost ready to give up and go back. Could I face him now? I am sure he,or someone has seen the letter by now. **

**Getting the feeling someone was going to come looking for me, I picked up my pace. **

**Then,I was frozen solid when right in front of me was a pair of huge glowing green eyes. **

**" Jake!" I said angitly,when the clouds cleared and the moon shone on his huge wolfy face!**

**He turned his head at me the way dogs do when they don't know what your doing!**

**" Will you quit messing around and get me out of here. **

**He huffed wolfly and went deep into the woods to transform and get dressed. **

**All I could do was stand there hugging myself and bouncing nervously. I can't believe Edward hadnt found me yet. **

**I jumped when Jacob popped out of the woods. **

**" Alright, what is this all about Bella?" **

**I sushed him.**

**" Not here Jacob,Lets just go" **

**" Alright" he agreed,picking me up into his arms and starting to walk.**

**We had to walk into a higher elevation in order to make it to the otherside. I looked over jakes shoulder as we got a little higher into the woods. I could see the glowing backyard,people starting to take stuff down,I could also see the huge glass window beside the backdoor. In that window was my heart broken husband,staring into the darkness. **

**I closed my eyes and rested my head on Jakes shoulder. **

**I have to do what is best for me...**

**WHAT DO YA THINK? **

**WANT A SECOND CHAPTER?**

**WITH A THOUSAND VIEWS AND...**

**COMMENT * CHAP2PLEASE* AND I WILL GLADLY CONTINUE:)**


	2. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 2. S&M**

**This chapter we are gonna explore how Edward and the rest of the Cullens are coping with the situation. **

**Next, we're going to pan on over to Jacob and Bella , see what those two are up too! **

**I hope you like it! **

**FAVOR TO ASK; Will someone PM me,or comment on this story and tell me how I am doing? What am I lacking? Do my stories not have enough detail? I already know about puncuation and Grammar..I suck! **

**Thanks3**

**The Silence in the Cullen house was thick and deafining, you could cut it with a knife**

**Everyone became like statues in a museum, no one moved a muscle.**

**Edward, glued to the floor in front of the huge glass window,staring blankly into the black abyss that was the wooded backyard.**

**His hands were the only thing moving, crushing Bellas note in one hand,squeezing his cell phone in the other, growing more aggitated by the minute.**

**Esme broke the silence. **

**" Maybe you should call her, Edward" She spoke motherly and soft.**

**He shook his head and stared down at the crumbled letter in his hand.**

**" It was her choice" he said calmly,it was all he could say. **

**Rosalie was glowing white hot with anger. She stood ther purising her perfect plump lips and tapping her designer hill on the floor with aggitation.**

**She went to open her mouth,but Edward being able to read her mind, beat her too it.**

**" Don't Rosalie!" He warned,still softly.**

**This opened her flood gates, She couldn't believe that he was defending her!**

**" Stop? You want me to stop, Edward?" She said, inching towards him as she spoke.**

**" Rose!" Esme scolded.**

**" Do you even know where she is?" Esme asked,very concerned about her new daughter-in-law**

**Edward braced himself against the big glass window and rested his forehead on the cool glass, closing his eyes.**

**When he didn't answer Esme turned to Alice.**

**" Can you see where she is Alice?" Esme asked. **

**Before Alice could answer,Edward slapped the glass with one hand,pushing off the window.**

**" She's fine, she is with...Jacob. Edward said,angirly pursing his lips and walking towards the stairs to go to his room.**

**He paused at the bottom when Rose started shouting. **

**" WHAT? your going to let her get away with this? After everything we have done for her, after everything we almost lost because of her? Worst of all Jacob Black? That freak 'Bella Obsessed mutt! " Rosalie shouted,dripping with pure Bella hate.**

**Edward was losing his patients by the second. The cell phone was starting to crush in his grip. **

**" Rosalie Stop this at once!" Carlile said, gripping roaslie by her shoulders. **

**She was blind and deaf with anger. She kept going. **

**" Your just going to let it happen! Aren't you? she has took the Cullen name and dragged it through the mud! "**

**" Rosalie Stop" Alice said,worried about Edward snapping. She could feel it coming.**

**" Chill babe", Emmet said walking closer behind her.**

**Rosalie crossed her arms and sneered at Edward with disgust.**

**" Your really not going to do anything about this!" Rosaile said,shaking her head and pursaing her lips. **

**Edward pivoted towards Rose,his venom drenched teeth showing like an animal.**

**" IT WAS HER CHOICE!" he screamed with all his might. **

**Rosalie was unphased by this display. **

**Rose fired back one last time. **

**" Yea, that's right! A choice you let " YOUR WIFE" make. **

**Edwards body looked tense, like he was about to pounce.**

**Rosalie was getting bored with the situation now. **

**" Whatever Edward, she said throwing her hand up and walking towards the living room.**

**The straw that broke the Camels back.**

**She stood in the door way to the living room, leaning on it with one shoulder and picking at her nail. **

**" You know? I tried to be a good sister Edward,but it you don't want me to be, that's fine" **

**She turned around to walk out but paused, " You might want to go get her though. Really! She might get knocked up with a litter of puppies. Who knows! And trust me, I am not a dog lover!" She walked on into the living room smiling at the sly comment she had made**

**Before anyone could see it coming, Edward flew towards Rosalie, smacking her into the living room wall and taking her by the neck and slamming her against the couch,snapping it to pieces. **

**" EDWARD NO!" Esme screamed. **

**Carlisle,Jasper,and Emmette flew over,trying to seperate them. **

**Edward was still choking Rosalie while she clawed and punched Edward anywhere she could.**

**" ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted.**

**" ROSE CALM DOWN!" Emmette said,doging punches and scratches. **

**"JASPER CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?" Esme Begged,sobbing tearless sobbs**

**Alice pulled Esme into her side and sobbed with her. **

**Jasper finally got his mood ability to work and the fight broke. **

**Emmette dragged Rosalie outside while the others started to piece the living room back together. **

**Edward went upstairs to grab a new shirt,the one he had on was shredded by rosalies nails.**

**Carlisle followed him. **

**" Edward, are you alright?" **

**" He nodded head as he buttoned his shirt,plopping down on the huge bed he bought for Bella a long time ago. **

**" For the first time in one-hundred-nine years...I don't know what to do"**

**Carlisle sat down beside him. **

**" There comes a time in everyones life, even vampires, that they don't know where to turn. Bella is doing what's right for her at the moment, now you need to do what's right for yourslelf Edward." **

**Edward sighed and closed his eyes. **

**" As bad as you hate to hear this right now...Rosalie loves you! She was only protecting you Edward" **

**Edward growled clenched his teeth.**

**" I know she loves me, I can see that in her mind. But she takes it too far"**

**Carlisle giggled and put his arm around Edward. **

**" Everything will be alright son, We will always Love Bella no matter what her choice is. She will always be a welcomed part of this family. :" **

**Edward nodded, " Always and Forever!" **

**" Well! Let's head down stairs,someone wants to apologize, carlisle said,smiling and following Edward out the door.**

_***DOWNSTAIRS***_

**Esme started to sob again when she seen Edward and Carlisle down the stairs. **

**" I'm sorry mom" Edward said,taking Esme into a hug.**

**" It's alright baby, I can't imagine how you must feel at the moment" She said,taking his face into her hands, sobbing again. **

**Carlisle walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. **

**" I think you better talk to Rose now!" Carlisle,insisted. **

**" She feels so terrible", Esme said,touching her hand to her sobbing chest. **

**Edward nodded and proceeded to go and talks with Rosalie.**

*****_**BACK TO JACOB AND BELLA.***_

**" No no NO!" Bella whisper shouted,crouching down behind some bushed at the mouth of Jacobs driveway. **

**" What? What's wrong Bella?" Jacob asked, kneeling beside her. **

**" I can't go to your house, Someone will see Jake!" **

**Jacob rolled his eyes and started walking towards his house. **

**" What are you doing?" Bella whispered after him. **

**Jacob turned to her as he kept walking. **

**" Come on Bella, no one will see you. My dad is passed out asleep. " **

**Bella huffed but quickly and quietly ran up behind jake. **

**He paused and looked around the door frame into the screen door,making sure Billy was asleep. **

**" Come on!" He encouraged her. **

**They quietly snuck into the hallway and paused right before Billys room. **

**" Shhh" jacob said, opening his dads bedroom door.**

**Billy was passed out with a R&R still in hand, re run of a game on his old antenna tv. **

**Jacob quietly shut the door and he and Bella crept to his tiny half of Bedroom. **

**Bella jumped when he switched on the light and shut the door. **

**" What are you doing?" Bella asked. **

**Jacob looked at her crazy. **

**" Getting ready for bed" He said, taking off his shirt and throwing it into his closet. **

**" Why does the door have to be shut?" Bella asked,suspiciously. **

**" Bella, Relax. Do you want Billy to come in here and see you? **

**" I guess not" She said, sighing and sitting down on the floor in front of Jacobs door. **

**" What are you doing?" He asked her, looking confused. **

**" I can sleep sitting up, that way I can hide if Billy tries to come in, or something" **

**Jacob gave her a stern brotherly look. **

**" Bella, your are not sleeping on the floor!" **

**Before she could protest Jacob has scooped her up and into his bed. **

**" Jake, No! I can't take your bed I.."**

**Jacob shook his head smiling, made a pallet on his small floor and plopped down. "**

**" Goodnight Bella" He said, closing his eyes and wrestleing with his make shift pillow.**

**Bella turned over to stare out Jacobs tiny bedroom window to stare at the moon. **

**The ring on her finger glittered which instantly reminded her of Edward. She took it off and slid it under Jacobs pillow. **

**She was angry at the tears that flowed from her eyes like rivers. She was the one that decided to leave. Not him! **

**Jacob could hear her softly sobbing from the floor. **

**He couldn't take it anymore! He decided to ask her why she really was there! **

**" Bella?" He called softly. She didn't answer. **

**She just layed there staring at the moon, wishing she hadn't done what she did. She knew what Jacob was going to ask,but she didn't have an answer for him. **

**He sighed and finally must of drifted off to sleep. Bella did the same.**

**The whole night she dreamed about one thing and one thing only.**

**Edward.**

**The cullen house has gone quiet again. Everyone has retired with their signifcant other.**

**Edward was left all alone.**

**Left all alone to wonder if his love was coming back, wondering if she was thinking of him. Wondering...**

**The house was too much, the silence was too much. He had to get out of there. **

**He slipped out the backdoor and walked,instead of ran, to their most special of places. **

**The Meadow. **

_**{AUTHORS NOTE; i SWEAR THIS SONG REMINDS ME SOOO MUCH OF EDWARD. " I LOOK IN THE MIRRO AND ALL I SEE, IS THIS YOUNG OLD MAN! GET IT? EDWARD LOOKS YOUNG ON THE OUTSIIDE,BUT OLD ON THE INDSIDE ;D BACK TO THE STORY}**_

**She's like the wind through my tree,**

**She rides the night next to me**

**She leads me through moonlight**

**Only to burn me with the sun**

**She's taken my heart**

**But she doesn't know what she's done**

**Feel her breath on my face**

**Her body close to me**

**Can't look in her eyes**

**She's out of my league**

**Just a fool to believe**

**I have anything she needs**

**She's like the wind**

**I look in the mirror and all I see**

**Is a young old man with only a dream**

**Am I just fooling myself**

**That she'll stop the pain**

**Living without her**

**I'd go insane**

**Feel her breath on my face**

**Her body close to me**

**Can't look in her eyes**

**She's out of my league**

**Just a fool to believe**

**I have anything she needs**

**She's like the wind**

**I feel your breath on my face**

**Your body close to me**

**Can't look in your eyes**

**Your out of my league**

**Just a fool to believe**

**(Just a fool to believe)**

**She's like the wind**

**(Just a fool)Just a (to believe)fool to believe (She's like the wind) Just a fool to believe (Just a fool to believe) She's like the wind She's like the wind**

**(Just a fool, She's like the wind)**

**REPEAT UNTIL FADE**

**I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED:)**

**SOME FEED BACK ON HOW I AM DOING WOULD BE NICE! ( HINT!) ( HINT!) **

**LOL. **

**STAY BEAUTIFFUL;)**


End file.
